


the boy who fell in love with the heart that beat slow

by vindice



Series: colour me blue [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Study, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Tell me about the one who meant to you the most.





	the boy who fell in love with the heart that beat slow

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2i2khp_npdE)

Tell me, empty boy.  
How was it to be whole once?

Tell me, broken boy.  
How was it to be loved by someone filled with rage?

Tell me, occult boy.  
How was it to see the ghosts behind a spirit’s eyes?

Tell me, tell me, _tell me._

 

Tell me about your first something.  
I want to know when he came crashing into your life.  
I want to know if his gold container was as tempting as Pandora’s box.  
I want to know how he looked over you in the most unorthodox ways.  
I want to know why he pampered you with just a flick of your tongue and gave everything you asked for; friends and company and acceptance.  
I want to know about the way his worry was hidden as if you were walking on thin ice and his protection was shown with smirks and people falling into comas.  
I want to know what it was like when his translucent form stared at you with a blank face every time he thought you weren't aware and how he put on a frown whenever you catched his glare.

 

Tell me about your first maybe.  
I want to know why his gaze would glass up and he would go into a world where you couldn't follow and catch up.  
I want to know when did you start to see the pain and rage burning behind the eyes that looked back at you in front of the mirror.  
I want to know what was for you to coexist with angry shadows that had him shackled to his past.  
I want to know how it was like to be his vessel.  
I want to know at which point he became your shield and you his sword.

 

Tell me about your first almost.  
I want to know how the wound on your arm and the scar in your hand were made.  
I want to know what did you feel while being betrayed and protected by the same person.  
I want to know about the time he jumped in front of you and broke an alliance with someone else because you were his first priority in a sick way.  
I want to know if the marks on your chest have any significance for you.

 

Tell me, forgotten boy.  
How many times did he ever come back?  
How would you both end up so broken?  
How often were there fights after he returned?  
How did you two accept to forgive and be forgiven?

Tell me, bitter boy.  
I want to know how he came back from death and you were the first to come to his mind.  
I want to know about the way you both screamed and gritted your teeth and tears streamed in that first encounter.  
I want to know about the chipped and incomplete porcelain kept in the cupboard and the marks your home has on the furniture to tell the story.  
I want to know how long it took for you to talk afterwards.  
I want to know why you both hid your relief at being reunited again behind cold shoulders.

Tell me, selfless boy.  
Have you ever loved someone as much as him?  
I know you don't.  
Have you ever cried like this before?  
I know you did, but not for him and not the same. _It was your sister, isn't it?_  
Does he love you?  
I know he does; he had back then a twisted way to show his affections but nowadays he's free of the thing that shackled both of your bleeding hearts.

 

Hey, healing soul.  
I want to hear about the time he enchanted you.  
I want to know about the bond that saved you both.  
I want to see with my own eyes the warmth that slips from his smile when you don't catch his gaze staring at you from the corner of his eye.  
I want to enlist all the great things that made your heart hurt in a sweet way even when they were angry and insane and rarely gentle.

 

Tell me, tell me, _tell me._

 

Tell me, oh grand Host.

_How was it to fall in love and to be loved by the heart that beat slow?_

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time for the otp to get a little Drabble.
> 
> Suggestions [or](http://haikyuumon.tumblr.com) kind words?


End file.
